


Doctor's visit: Heavy Dosage

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June 2019 Patron Rewards [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breeding, Cheating, F/M, Impregnation, Netorare, Weight Gain, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A followup to the last Doctor's visit, this time Sakura stops by for much the same reasons. Doctor's orders suggest an overall growth to her frame, so that she might attract her absentee husband back.





	Doctor's visit: Heavy Dosage

The village hidden in the leaves was blossoming ever since Hinata decided to pay a little visit to that strange clinic manned by that rather young cosmetic-oriented doctor. With her word, the official investigation into the clinic's dealings ended, and he was free to continue his little act unimpeded.  
  
This of course meant that women like her and the other clients that he had gotten over the last few weeks were free to stop by again and enjoy a little bit of intimacy that was missing from their lives. Whether it was the Hokage's wife herself again, or one of the many other veterans from the shinobi world war, they all stopped by the clinic at least one a week to get their treatment in.  
  
One woman that hadn't stopped by was Sakura Uchiha, formerly Haruno. Like Hinata, she too was saddled with an absentee husband, although her case was a lot more extreme than that. After all, her dear Sasuke wandered the world to atone for the crimes that he had committed, resulting in the pink-haired mother of one being all alone for way too long.   
  
Despite most of her time being taken up by caring for her dearest little Sarada, eventually, something had to break. And it all started with a little afternoon conversation with Hinata, who suggested that she should deal with her many pent up issues in the same fashion that she had... by visiting the clinic, of course.  
  
Later that night, the pink haired shinobi knocked on the door to the clinic, and not a second later she was greeted by a smiling young man clad in nothing but a barely buttoned-up lab-coat. She could feel a malicious chakra radiating off his form, but she couldn't pinpoint why, as he didn't really seem ill-intentioned...   
  
"Ah, an evening client? Please, step inside ma'am, and tell me why you need my services." The young black-haired boy said as he stepped aside, guiding the older woman in and towards his 'operating' room, grinning from ear to ear as he walked right behind her to take in her full size.  
  
While Sakura wasn't exactly as large as her friend was, even before the visit to the clinic that enhanced every single curve on her body, she was still an impressive specimen. Tits that were still quite hefty with milk, hips that ached for another child and an ass that could support her regardless of the seat... She was build to be used, and she'd learn that very soon.  
  
"Well, doctor... I..." The lonesome mother started to speak up, before she stopped herself, fidgeting in place for just a second. "I... I'm so alone, Sasuke's not been home for months, and... and..!" She started to cry out, only for a hefty slap to hit one of her spats-covered ass cheeks, causing the cries to turn into a brief but potent moan.  
  
"I know what you crave, ma'am. You're just like the rest, and I'm happy to help. You must've heard how happy one of your friends were after coming here, otherwise you wouldn't be admitting that your husband is neglecting you in such a manner..." The boy continued as he pushed her into the chair in the middle of his 'operating room'. "But, I can help you both out. I might even be able to show you how to get your husband to come back and satisfy your needs. I just need you to sit down and listen closely."  
  
Sakura gasped briefly as she was forced onto the chair, blushing as she felt the pressure that the boy's chakra was exerting upon her. She had never felt something like this, even years ago when she was together with those two meatheads she called teammates... They never felt this... assertive. Ready to breed...   
  
"Listen closely... I can do that..." The pink-haired woman said with a small smile as she started to rub her knees, looking straight into the boy's eyes as her own took on a slightly pink shade. "Just tell me what I need to do to get Sasuke back home, doctor... I'm begging you..." Her words did not sound entirely sincere, but she did mean it. She wanted her husband back home so that he might be able to care for her and Sarada like a family... but when the boy was done with her, she'd want him home for entirely different reasons.  
  
The boyish doctor smiled as his chakra started to build, coalescing into a menacing pair of oni-like horns sprouting from his forehead. His true nature had been awakened by women like Sakura and Hinata seeking him out to satisfy their baser urges, so naturally he was going to do so in any way that he could imagine.  
  
"Firstly, we're going to need to remove those clothes of yours, ma'am." He replied as he began outlining the course of his actions, which he immediately followed to the letter by carefully cutting the clothes off the pink-haired woman's body with a sharpened bit of chakra. After having treated so many women, there was a certain delight in just ripping everything off. It certainly made him aroused, evident by the "horn" that was sprouting into an erect state down below.  
  
As Sakura felt the warm chakra brush up against her skin, almost cutting into it with how sharp it was, it made her cry out again. Partially in shock and partially in excitement. Sasuke had never been this rough, at least not when they were trying to conceive Sarada... and yet... it felt exhilarating. To just be treated like anybody else. Not the wife of a former criminal... just another woman. Even if that treatment was rough, it was still refreshing.  
  
The boy licked his lips as he started to reach out towards the pink haired woman's breasts, letting both hands sink into the mounds... He didn't even need to perform the hand signs that he usually used to channel his chakra into another person, as his chakra growing this wild meant that he could just pour it right in.  
  
And pour it he did. Not a second passed before Sakura felt the sensation of her breasts being filled up with pure chakra, causing both of those heavy milk-tanks to bloat outward and around the boy's tender hands. They were already quite sizable, but they grew to the point where they would be rivalling the time she was pregnant and ready to nurse Sarada. And the rush that went through her as he made her grow... It was...  
  
Oh gods, it was so good. It was like the thoughts in her mind were being drowned out by waves of pure pleasure. It was like... It was like she didn't even need to think, just let herself get swept away and ride the waves of something that would let her feel so happy... It felt amazing, and she just wanted more.  
  
"More... Make me grow... more..!" The untended wife of the sole Uchiha survivor cried out, and the boy could only grin in return as he pulled his hands back, prompting her eyes to shoot open as the milk in her breasts started to squirt and leak out. The feeling of being filled to the brim, and then to let it all just splurt out like that... it added to the mountain of pleasure that she had been craving for so long.  
  
"Now now, ma'am. You're not just here to grow. You're here to make sure you appeal to your husband, aren't you?" The boy remarked as he rubbed his wet hands together, grinning as the reddened chakra from his horns tunneled into his hands. He was ready to make the untended mother grow even further, just in different areas. "After all, the reason why he hasn't been back is because you haven't been appealing to his innermost desires."  
  
"His... innermost desires?" Sakura gasped as the milk in her breasts continued to pour out at a greater rate. Even if the boy had managed to pump her tits full of chakra, they were not accustomed to holding that much energy, not quite yet, so at this point she was leaking it all out like she was ready to nurse another child... or maybe a small dozen's worth of children.  
  
"His desires to repopulate his clan, silly. Your husband is that Uchiha man, isn't that right? He's the only one left... as his wife, you should be ready to bear his brood so that he might be able to fill the ranks of the clan right back up." The boy continued as he started running his fingers along the rims of the older woman's exposed belly, this time pouring his chakra into her gradually, to ensure that the effects wouldn't be ruined by the container being unaccustomed to the load.  
  
He was going to train her body, bit by bit. Until she was left as nothing more than a symbol of fertility... a symbol that he would claim in the 'name' of the Uchiha clan. What a devious little scheme.  
  
"Bear his brood... make more siblings for Sarada...? Are you sure that's what he wants...?" The pink haired woman panted just a little as she felt herself gradually growing, her body slowly growing accustomed to the flow of chakra pouring into her, even as her breathing grew heavier like her frame was. Instead of her changes being localized to one point, she was just steadily growing all over, gradually shaping her into the peak image of exaggerated fertility.  
  
"Of course he does. You've seen how the Hokage's made two kids with his wife already, and his clan's quite the lacking one too. If I understand the rumors correctly, those two were constantly competing with one another as they were younger, so naturally you should help him compete there as well." Of course, as the young doctor continued to prattle on and force more of his devil-coated chakra into the vulnerable pink-haired mother, he completely neglected to mention how he had a certain relationship set up with the Hokage's wife at this point.  
  
The waves that washed through Sakura's body caused her to let out yet another moan, even as her arms and legs started to thicken outward, a sign of how effective the young man's new technique was. "Y-Yeah! You're right, I have to... I have to help Sasuke beat Naruto..!" The motherly woman cried out, laughing a little as the overwhelming pleasure started to get to her, just a little. If anything, she started to sound just a little delusional with that declaration...  
  
A declaration that she couldn't make a second time, because she suddenly found her mouth stuffed full of a little pork-filled meat bun. "Alright, I think you've earned a little gift for being such a good patient, Ma'am. Consider it on the house, since it helps your treatment progress along smoother!" His words, albeit still not entirely truthful, did hold a grain of truth to them this time. Namely the fact that they would help her 'treatment' progress.  
  
The way they did was by enhancing the effects of the chakra inside of her body. With every bite that she sunk into the bun, a bit of the devilish chakra started to expand, which had the exact kind of effect on her body that one would've expected. Namely, she kept expanding outward. While she could've fit in the chair naturally just a few minutes back, now she was having trouble getting out of it... which was perfect in the little doctor's eyes.  
  
As Sakura continued to munch on her free treats, her eyes glazed over the young doctor disrobing by tossing his lab coat aside, revealing his enormous looking rod, the same rod that had satisfied many women across the village. "Now for the last step..." He muttered aloud, his words going ignored by the larger woman...  
  
Right up until she felt her pussy folds suddenly get spread apart violently by that horrendously huge member, prompting a muffled and food-stuffed moan from the pink-haired woman. The young man's smile was as ever present as he forced his pillar-like cock deeper and deeper, until he was nestled sufficiently deep enough inside...  
  
Once he was locked in place by the tightness from her folds, he let the chakra within him flow straight into his cock. Not a moment later, cum just erupted forth from the tip as it splashed out violently into her womb. It didn't take long for the energy-filled seed to get absorbed into her body from the inside either, as her belly, already having grown quite large from the chakra poured into it from the outside, continued to expand forward and outward. The rest of her wasn't spared either as she continued to grow heavier and heavier, just from a little bit of cum from a suspicious young doctor.  
  
Sakura however, was left at a loss for words. It wasn't clear, but that foreign load was enough to kick her resting ovaries into high gear, and with all of that malicious chakra flowing around inside of her... She had been utterly claimed by somebody that wasn't her absentee lover. It... It made her excited, and she couldn't put her finger on why.  
  
Eventually though, the flow of that one load had to come to a close, prompting the young man to pull his cock right back out, the limp rod resting against his kneecaps as he helped his client get up and onto her feet. "Well, time's up. We've gotten you quite far with just one visit, but I recommend coming back again another day. Just to make sure your alluring figure stays at its best." His words were as empty as ever, but Sakura clearly didn't care as she stumbled to her feet rather inelegantly.   
  
Despite her advanced size, and despite the sheer amount of cum sloshing around in all of her holes and especially inside of her womb, Sakura was still able to stand and walk. As the young doctor slapped her across her expanded ass cheek one last time as a perverted way to wish her goodbye for the night, she carefully made her way back out and into the street, her eyes having taken on the same kind of shade as the young man's chakra...  
  
"Well, how was your time with the doctor, Sakura?" Not a moment after leaving the clinic, she saw Hinata leaning against the wall, her own belly bulging outward just a little to match the devious smile that had grown on her face. A far cry from the worried married women just a few weeks prior. She was confident... especially since she had a hand in the young man's schemes now, due to their mutual understanding.  
  
"It was... Great... I can't wait to show Sasuke how much I've been missing him..." The hefty-bodied mother muttered, still a little disoriented after all of what had happened. Especially since she still honestly craved a little more time, for her belly to be stuffed so full that it'd be impossible to drain the contents...  
  
"Why don't you tell me more on the way home? I've got quite a lot of stories to share about my time with the doctor as well." The black-haired woman replied as she wrapped one of her arms around her friend's enlarged form, to the best of her ability at any rate... before her pink-haired friend proceeded to nod as they both strolled down the streets of the moonlit village hidden in the leaves.  
  
The results after both of their visits to the doctor were quite the stark contrast. Hinata's growth had centered entirely on those massive tits of hers, the chakra he had poured into them still radiating off them every few minutes. The milk that dripped from the nipples was a side effect of just how stuffed full they had become. Not to mention, visiting him so many times had caused her to develop quite the domed belly, a sign of the black-haired wife putting her motherly body to good use. While her dear Naruto wouldn't know the father, the Uzumaki household was definitely on its way to becoming quite packed over the next few months...  
  
At the same time, there was Sakura. With all the energies still running through her body, her growth was not nearly as complete and fine-tuned as her pale-eyed friend. Instead of concentrated growth, the pink-haired mother had grown outward all across her form. Arms that were so thick they rivalled several adult dogs, thighs so fat that they would make a pig jealous, and then that massive belly of hers…  
  
Despite the fact that Hinata was carrying several children, evident by how her belly looked like it could burst at any moment, Sakura's was still much bigger to the point where it threatened to rub up against the ground below with how much it sagged. The only area where her fellow cheating wife outclassed her, was her tits. And even then, once the cum in her womb started to properly settle in... She'd probably outclass her with the pregnancy added on top of her new natural weight.  
  
Unbeknownst to both of them, the young man's chakra had left quite the mark on both of them, and not just in the way that he had made them blossom. Right above both of their ample asses, a tattoo-like marking consisting of a pair of devilish wings plus the young man's trademark horns had managed to form, decorating them like they were a pair of street-lurking prostitutes. The markings did have a purpose however...  
  
It marked them forever as his, just like every other woman in the village.


End file.
